Beverage dispensing systems and machines may include a cup storage area to provide cups for automated and manual applications. Typically, such cup storage systems include structures to accommodate a stack of cups. Generally, such cup storage systems are loaded from a top of the apparatus such that cups are stored in a vertical array. Current cup storage and retention devices are prone to damage when loading, cleaning, and adjusting cups within the apparatus. Further, top loading of the current cup storage apparatus may be difficult and require a ladder or other apparatus to reach a top of a storage apparatus.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved cup storage device that allows bottom loading of cups within a cup storage device. There is also a need in the art for a cup storage device with improved retention structures that are not prone to damage during loading, cleaning, or adjusting of cups within the device. There is also a need in the art for an improved cup storage device that allows easy replacement of the components over a service life of the device.